


夺02

by wwJYxH



Category: lol - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwJYxH/pseuds/wwJYxH
Kudos: 21





	夺02

“姜承録！”喻文波用尽力气自以为生气地喊了一声，落在姜承録耳朵里其实是奶声奶气的撒娇，语气因为落于下风的处境而变得可怜，和他哥哥养在家里的猫像极了。

姜承録把喻文波按在床上，轻易地撬开了他的唇，喻文波一开始还有些力气，气势汹汹地拿尖牙去咬姜承録，却很快没了反抗的余地。

薄荷味alpha的气息霸道地笼罩了他，像终年积雪的冰山一样的气息。以前从未有过的压迫感觉让喻文波摈住了呼吸，手软脚软只想往姜承録怀里钻。

手指突然袭入喻文波已经湿透的后穴，插进去一进一出的挖搞，修剪圆润的指甲划过敏感内壁，给予喻文波微弱的快感和空虚意味，嘴里的津液不受控制的分泌，被姜承録系数吞下。呼吸节奏也被掌握，只得被动地迎合姜承録猛烈的攻势，呜呜咽咽地抗议着。

只可惜处于发情期的小穴不给面子，喻文波被姜承録这样玩弄还不到一刻钟，又开始大量的流出淫液了。

“唔...要搞就...啊哈...快点...你他妈的那玩意是摆设吗？”还不容易挣脱开了，喻文波已经把自己之前想的“要结束这段奇奇怪怪的关系”抛之脑后，反正这次之后就不是一个队的了，多做一次又不会有什么损失。

姜承録一声令下自然是不带任何犹豫，卫衣早就被扒下来扔在床下，他抓着喻文波的腰线顺势慢慢压下，使坚挺的性器插入喻文波湿润的后穴中。

姜承録的性器粗大且硬挺，只插入了一半，喻文波便轻声嚷着“啊…不...行…你...”姜承録并没有将喻文波的话听进去，反倒是抓着喻文波手感颇好的腰际，缓慢有力地往柔软的深处探索。

房间里只能听到喻文波呻吟着“唔...嗯呐…”并全身开始微微颤动着，一副受不住的临界模样。

“才刚开始呢，杰阔又是这样。”

喻文波听这话只想喷人，奈何姜承録的性器还耀武扬威似的插在他身体里，存在感巨高，只得乖乖吃瘪当哑巴。嘴里吐出来的全是娇软甜腻的呻吟。并且小腹开始不断地抽蓄着，使得全身如触电般断断续续的大幅颤抖着。

omega甜腻腻的牛奶味让姜承録脑子发涨，只晓得让身下的动作快一点。

走调的呼痛声有些大了，喻文波不知道是痛懵了还是爽懵了，忽然不知哪来的力道往姜承録身上抓，可惜他长年咬手指的习惯让他没点杀伤力，反倒是换来了姜承録报复似的疯狂顶弄。

“慢……慢一点唔……shy哥”小朋友现在才知道要求饶，话都被一下一下的抽搐顶的支离破碎，串不到一起。卧室里的水声大的让喻文波耳热，只能把头埋进被子里，背上漂亮的蝴蝶骨一颤一颤的，姜承録看着牙痒，恶狠狠地往上面咬了一口，换来喻文波两声呜呜咽咽的骂声。

“你他妈的怎么……！”喻文波一个猛字憋住喉咙里，好像意识到了什么，表情变得越发隐忍，双手紧紧地拽着床单，臀部微微抽搐起来。姜承録一味的猛顶好像是顶到了什么不得了的地方，剧烈的痒意和酥麻从那一点蔓延，伴随着自己抑制不住的浪叫，喻文波潮吹了。

喻文波本以为这次酣畅淋漓的性事算是结束了，自己像是在云端坠落一般，整个人缓不过来。

姜承録没有像以往一样及时地退出来，喻文波皱着眉头，想要提醒他赶紧拔出来别射在里面。

“打开。”

？

喻文波没反应过来，姜承録猛烈的攻势如骤雨一般将他淹没。

喻文波生出一种想要逃走的恐惧情绪，姜承録想完全标记他。

太荒谬了。

先不记两人原本就是各取所需的炮友关系和马上要分道扬镳的队友身份，喻文波清晰明了地记得他初中生理课本扉页上写的话。

完全标记需谨慎……

后面是一长串的顺口溜，喻文波被恐惧浸润的大脑里像是铺天盖地的弹幕似的滚动这句话，还是带加粗标红的。

可惜只是螳臂当车，这是一场悬殊的较量，赢家是姜承録已成定局，只是看喻文波能撑多久。

事实证明喻文波撑不了多久，他还被姜承録扶着身子将姿势调成骑乘，这让如刑具一般的性器进入地更深了。全身上下的力气都用来抵御下身汹涌的快感不让他脆弱的生殖腔向姜承録敞开。

喻文波轻易地流出了眼泪，液体从他紧闭的双眼不断往外流，泪水和汗水一同沾湿了他的发鬓。

“唔...救……救命...”喻文波嘴里胡乱地求救，无助的差点让姜承録心软。

不可以放走他。

姜承録想起自己刚知道喻文波离队消息时，网上已经传疯了，甚至没有人告诉他，还是他无意间逛论坛时很巧合地看见的。这种感觉令他很不舒服，就好像他是喻文波身边一点也不重要的人一样。

像是给予了自己一个肯定的暗示一样，姜承録的动作从刚刚的迟缓又转变为迅猛的插入顶出，

喻文波只觉得又有一股比刚才更甚的莫名酥麻感向全身散发开去。全身打颤，小腹一紧，一股淫液憋不住从后穴往外流，喷洒在姜承録的性器上。

“啊...真的唔啊....不...”

这会他已经被弄得迷迷糊糊，嘴里轻声呻吟起来，他觉得脑袋一片空白，全身的感觉神经都集中到下身的快感，本能的反应慢慢出现，越来越强烈，不断地往脑上涌。

这种感觉不但不能消失，反而随着时间的推移越来越强。就像山涧小溪汇聚了雨水，一点一滴收集起来，始终会塘满水溢，山洪瀑发，不可收拾。

姜承録凑上喻文波的腺体，奶味麻痹了他的头脑，让他只想着让这个人完完全全地属于自己。他咬破细嫩的皮肉，将信息素注射了进去。

喻文波脑袋一麻，小腹一热，混身都在抖颤，所有神经一齐跳动，电流通遍全身每一角落，淫液像开了水龙头一样收不住，随着他的抽搐在一股又一股不停涌出，甚至到了连姜承録都堵不住的地步。

第二次高潮让喻文波周身发软，四肢无力，摊开了手脚动也不能一动。体内也是彻底举旗投降，被姜承録顺着淫液怼进了生殖腔。

“啊……”喻文波嘴里发出了一声意味不明的呻吟，像是享受又像是叫痛。

姜承録的精液烫的吓人，射进去的时候喻文波已经失去了主观意识，只能缩在姜承録的怀里小幅度地颤抖。姜承録一只手还在玩弄他后颈那一块因发情期而凸起腺体。

“好涨...”喻文波迷茫地看着姜承録，好像在和他求助一样。

姜承録还没见过如此听话乖巧的喻文波，“含住。”小朋友委屈地瘪瘪嘴，想说什么又作罢。  
身下又是夹紧了一分，生怕会含不住一样。

等成结时间过后，姜承録抽了出来。喻文波倒是真的含的好好的。只是一张小脸通红的，像是蒸汽房里刚出来一样。水淋淋的。

“jackey”

姜承録拿指间蹭了蹭还没有恢复神智，乖巧的像个性爱玩具一样的喻文波的脸颊。

“要是能一直这样就好了”


End file.
